Lost
'''Lost '''es la décima canción del 2do álbum completo WINGS y segunda canción solo de la vocal line que no es un Outro de algún album, la primera siendo Butterfly (prologue mix). Guía *Jin *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=nuneul gamgo ajik yeogi seo isseo samakgwa bada gaunde gireul irhgoseo yeojeonhi hemaego isseo eodiro gaya halji yeah irido manheul jul mollasseo gaji mothan gildo gal su eobneun gildo I never felt this way before eoreuni doeryeoneunji nan neomu eoryeoun geol i giri manneunji jeongmal neomu hollanseureo never leave me alone geuraedo midgo isseo midgiji anhjiman gireul ilhneundan geon geu gireul channeun bangbeop Lost my way swil sae eobsi morachineun geochin bibaram soge Lost my way chulguragon eobneun bokjabhan sesang soge Lost my way Lost my way sueobsi hemaedo nan naui gireul mideobollae Lost my way Found my way Lost my way Found my way eodiro ganeun gaemireul bon jeok isseo dan han beone gireul channeun beobi eobseo sueobsi budijhimyeo gieoganeun meogil chagi wihae myeochirigo banghwanghaneun You know sseulmo isseo i jwajeoldo nan mideo urin baro gago isseo eonjenga uriga chage doemyeon bunmyeong han beone jibeuro wa gaemicheoreom ajigeun eoryeoun geol i giri manneunji jeongmal neomu hollanseureo don’t you leave me alone geuraedo midgo sipeo midgiji anhjiman gireul ilhneundan geon geu gireul channeun bangbeop Lost my way swil sae eobsi morachineun geochin bibaram soge Lost my way chulguragon eobneun bokjabhan sesang soge Lost my way Lost my way sueobsi hemaedo nan naui gireul mideobollae So long giyak eobneun huimangiyeo ijen annyeong So long jom neuryeodo nae ballo geotgesseo i giri bunmyeong naui girinikka doragado eonjenga daheul tenikka I never I will never I will never lose my dream Lost my way swil sae eobsi morachineun geochin bibaram soge Lost my way chulguragon eobneun bokjabhan sesang soge Lost my way Lost my way sueobsi hemaedo nan naui gireul mideobollae Lost my way Found my way Lost my way Found my way |-| Hangul =눈을 감고 아직 여기 서 있어 사막과 바다 가운데 길을 잃고서 여전히 헤매고 있어 어디로 가야 할지 yeah 이리도 많을 줄 몰랐어 가지 못한 길도 갈 수 없는 길도 I never felt this way before 어른이 되려는지 난 너무 어려운 걸 이 길이 맞는지 정말 너무 혼란스러 never leave me alone 그래도 믿고 있어 믿기지 않지만 길을 잃는단 건 그 길을 찾는 방법 Lost my way 쉴 새 없이 몰아치는 거친 비바람 속에 Lost my way 출구라곤 없는 복잡한 세상 속에 Lost my way Lost my way 수없이 헤매도 난 나의 길을 믿어볼래 Lost my way Found my way Lost my way Found my way 어디로 가는 개미를 본 적 있어 단 한 번에 길을 찾는 법이 없어 수없이 부딪히며 기어가는 먹일 찾기 위해 며칠이고 방황하는 You know 쓸모 있어 이 좌절도 난 믿어 우린 바로 가고 있어 언? 가 우리가 찾게 되면 분명 한 번에 집으로 와 개미처럼 아직은 어려운 걸 이 길이 맞는지 정말 너무 혼란스러 don’t you leave me alone 그래도 믿고 싶어 믿기지 않지만 길을 잃는단 건 그 길을 찾는 방법 Lost my way 쉴 새 없이 몰아치는 거친 비바람 속에 Lost my way 출구라곤 없는 복잡한 세상 속에 Lost my way Lost my way 수없이 헤매도 난 나의 길을 믿어볼래 So long 기약 없는 희망이여 이? 안녕 So long 좀 느려도 내 발로 걷겠어 이 길이 분명 나의 길이니까 돌아가도 언? 가 닿을 테니까 I never I will never I will never lose my dream Lost my way 쉴 새 없이 몰아치는 거친 비바람 속에 Lost my way 출구라곤 없는 복잡한 세상 속에 Lost my way Lost my way 수없이 헤매도 난 나의 길을 믿어볼래 Lost my way Found my way Lost my way Found my way |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades * Es la primera canción única de la Vocal Line que tiene coreografía. * La canción apareció por primera vez en un show de música coreana el 12 de Octubre de 2017 en el programa de la cadena Mnet llamado "BTS COUNTDOWN". Categoría:Canciones